


recovery.

by woobff



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it's basically sunwoo/everyone but theres no tag for it, i love sunwoo send tag, it's just a road to recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: when things get overwhelming, just remember the progress you've made so far.in short,sunwoo's recovery was blissful when remembered.





	recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> my first every the boyz! imagine posted in ao3! 
> 
> i apologize for the lack of cameo for some members because honestly, i wrote this to make myself feel better and i'm happy with the end product hence the short work.
> 
> and remember, you're always loved no matter what! take care <3
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!

basking in the sound of the water tap running, overflowing the bathtub, sunwoo sighed slowly, feeling all the knot in his muscles untie. 

it was currently two am in the morning, the boyz having just finished another busy and packed schedule. a dinner of two tubs of fried chicken and bowls of instant ramen later, the group of boys made their way to the bedroom, some just opting to sleep on the couch, dealing with any muscle cramps the next day.

not for the main rapper, because of the overwhelming emotions that surged through his mind, he had to _quickly_ come up with something to calm his nerves. 

that's how he finds himself, in the bathtub, with the water level just below his chin as his phone plays a Conan Grey song. 

he relishes the way the water waves around him as he plays with it. the way he could no longer feel pain as he brushes the pads of his fingertips against the expanse of his forearm. and the way he could no longer feel the heavyweight on his shoulder as he assures himself that he's okay. 

_he's no longer lying that he's okay._

" hyung? " he hears the soft voice of eric coming through the door followed by a knock. 

" you're supposed to be sleeping eric, " sunwoo replies, finger finding for the drainer to drain out the water. 

stepping out from the bathtub, he quickly grabs a towel as shivers wracked through him in exchange for the sudden temperature change. 

" come out, _please_, " the youngest continues, and sunwoo finds himself complying once he finished putting on his pajamas. 

just as he unlocked the door, he was pulled into an embrace, face hidden into eric's chest as the other wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. 

he could hear the relieved sigh emitted before a soft kiss was placed on his head. 

" i love you _hyung_, " 

" love you too ric, "

hours later sunwoo finds himself face to face with changmin, who's soundly asleep next to him, arms thrown haphazardly over his waist. 

rubbing his eyes to try to remove his drowsiness, he realized it was already noon time from the digital clock on his bedside table. which means the schedules for today must have been cleared out. 

just as he was about to close his eyes again for another slumber, the door to his room opened, the two oldest members strolling in. 

" wake up, time for breakfast, " sangyeon says softly, but instead of shaking sunwoo and changmin's shoulder ls like what a normal leader would do, he opts to just jump on the bed, effectively scaring them awake. 

" what the hell _hyung_, " changmin groan, holding his chest as he sits up immediately, no trace of sleepiness in his eyes instead annoyance. 

sunwoo just laughed at their antics before sitting up slowly, opting to rest his head against jacob's shoulder. 

he felt the gentle caress to his knee and the soft cards of the older's fingers in his hair as changmin and sangyeon banters next to them. 

" how are you feeling, sun-_ie_? " 

" it's getting better, " 

an hour later, after all the members have woken up, it was time to divide house chores. and that's how sunwoo finds himself chopping up lettuce while chanhee and younghoon takes a turn in making the kimchi sauce 

" hey sun-_ie_, can you put in the veges soon? " chanhee calls out, before scowling at the oldest who accidentally pours in too much chili powder.

after that little mishap, and after they've done the food prep for other dishes, younghoon pulls sunwoo aside, signaling a finger to his lips as they both secretly exit the kitchen, leaving the other alone to cook. 

" wah, _hyung_, you're mean, " 

" but you're laughing, you brat " 

and before sunwoo could laugh more, a scream from the kitchen stopped them. 

" sun-_ie_ could you he- yah! these two brats! " 

lunch, or you could call early dinner, starts at four after everyone has done their part of work. as younghoon placed down the dishes on the table, one by one of the members starts strolling in to sit around the dinner table. 

" i wanna sit next to sun-_ie_, " hyunjoon starts and pokes his tongue out at eric who just whined. 

" haha _no_, i'm sitting with sun-_ie_, " came the fast reply and before the two had time to react, sunwoo finds himself sitting in between hyunjae and kevin. 

dinner starts then, playful banters and compliments exchange across the table. everyone enjoyed the food cooked, along with the presence of each individual who feels recharged after having a day off. 

and that was how sunwoo felt as he hears the breathy giggles changmin lets out from the joke eric cracked, and the way his heart warms up at the gentle caress of kevin's palm against his back. 

" you still wanna eat buddy? you've been playing around with it, " he whispers and said boy stopped to look at his plate just to confirm the sentence. 

" yeah, i'm full hyung, " 

" it's okay, you've done well sun-_ie_, " hyunjae affirms from beside, with a soft kiss to the boy's head. 

night time soon arrives, the group sprawled around the living room, dinner fully rested in their tummies. 

the television was playing Aladdin, one of their soundtracks being blasted from the speakers making kevin and jacob singing along. 

sunwoo was leaning against haknyeon, head on his chest as the other plays with the rings on his finger, a habit that has grown accustomed. 

" i'm really happy you're feeling better sun-_ie_, " the older confesses, and sunwoo looked up from his position, nose touching haknyeon's chin. 

" really? " 

" of course sun-_ie_, and i'm so so proud of you, " 

" thanks _hyung_, " 

and if sunwoo fell asleep minutes later and felt the soft kisses on his forehead by the members, he embraced the warm feeling in his heart. 


End file.
